Patent agents and attorneys that specialize in patent or trademark prosecution typically draft dozens of patent or trademark applications per year, and are engaged in prosecution of many more. Each of these must be carefully tracked by the attorney or legal assistant, so that important status information such as potential bar dates, deadlines for response to office action amendments and responses, and other data are not overlooked. In some systems it is possible to store documents related to a particular matter or various matters. Lawyers wishing to use these documents or store them locally are often required to copy the documents from a server hosting the documents to another storage device, such as a disk drive on a client computer connected to the server.